The Reunion
by siestachan14
Summary: Sakura has been waiting to meet Syaoran again for some time, but when he arrives, can she bear what comes next?
1. The Reunion

SC: This is my first story!!!

Saku: _Why am i like this?_

SC: * rolls eyes* Get over it saku.... now say what i told you to say...

Saku: _Fine ok CCS isn't owned by SC_

SC: thank you now lets go!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The Reunion

Boys: Syaoran Li~18 years old

Eriol Hiragizawa~19 years old

Jake Uzimo~ 16 years old

Girls: Sakura Kinomoto~17 years old

Mei-ling~16 years old

Tomoyo Daidouji~17 years old

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a sunny day in Japan when an auburn, red highlight streaked, long haired girl, with emerald eyes got dressed in a red tank top with a black and red skirt black long boots and came downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo okaa-san! Ohayo odo-san, Touya-kun!" the group seated around the table turned their heads and smiled "Ohayo Sakura!" Sakura smiled back and grabbed some juice and a muffin then stuffed her backpack with her lunch.

She was half-way out the door when her mom called. "SAKURA! GET BACK IN HER!"

"Uh Oh" she mumbled and walked back into the room where her mom sat legs and arms crossed looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes ?" Her mom is a very famous singer and traveled a lot and the money was used on the mansion the family lived in now with a tall iron gate ,swimming pool ,mahogany tables ,and expensive chairs.

Sakura remembered her 16th birthday when she had gotten her car a pink Ferrari with sakura blossoms painted on, a sun roof, and leather seats and the loudest radio ever. She still loved her mom for it.

Sakura's mom had emerald green eyes like her daughter and brown hair. Like her daughter her eyes glowed when she was in a great mood and darkened when she wasn't and right now you could say that was a possibility.

"Sakura honey I have to use your car for a trip to Seattle to meet up with the band for the concert so you have to use mine but be careful with it ok?" Sakura knew how much her mom loved her car and was very serious about being careful.

She looked at her watch and replied "I'll be really careful I promise now I have to go bye mom!" she quickly kissed her mom, her dad, and after slapping touya grabbed the keys and left. The weather was nice so she put down the roof top and the wind blew her hair while she drove. she loved it.

When she arrived at school, Tomoyo and Eriol were already there waiting for her under a large cherry blossom tree. She got out of the car and walked over to them. "Ohayo Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-Chan" they turned around smiling "Ohayo Sakura".

Tomoyo and Eriol were two of Sakura's best friends. They had been together ever since elementary school but there was a fourth person with them then but he had to go back to china.

Sakura and Eriol could never stop laughing at how Tomoyo still always carried around her camera and at how she went on about how Sakura should let her dress her up more.

While Sakura and her friends talked about funny stuff and school off in a mansion somewhere a boy with messy but appealing brown hair and amber eyes was leaving for school.

Saku: _Awesome red highlights!!!_

Mystery Man: _**When will i get to be in here???!!!!!!**_

SC~ Don't complain very soon....

Mystery Man:_**Fine**_

SC: This was something short but review and comment and tell me if i should continue!!!!!!


	2. Long Time No See

Sc~ Another chapter yea!!! Wonder what happens….

Saku~ Wait why do you wonder you wrote it!!!!

SC~ cause I can

Saku~ your so immature!!! BAKA!!!

SC~ Just say it!

Saku~ CCS isn't owned by CS it's Owned by Clamp

SC~ Star it!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Syaoran Li

A messy brown haired boy with amber eyes was running around the house trying to get ready for school. "li-sama you really should listen to your mother" A tall gray haired man yelled while trying to catch up with the boy. Syaoran turned around and crossed his arms. He was wearing a large white shirt that shaped his abs and dark blue jeans with sneakers. He stared amused at the man. " Wei she's stubborn anyway plus I have to go or I'll be late tell her bye k?" he then grabbed his bento of the counter and stuffed it into his backpack then grabbed a bagel and opened the door " Ah li-sama wait…" then slammed the door. Once outside he opened the door to his silver Ferrari and stepped in then took off. As he drove towards his destination his hair blew in the wind making it even sexier. He then took out his cell phone, smiled, and sent a text message to an old friend Eriol. "_Hey how's everyone? Is sakura there? I'll be there in a sec"_ He then put it away and drove slowly towards Tomoda High. He had finally come home to see the girl he had fallen in love with.

Eriol

I took out my cell phone when I felt it vibrate. I couldn't help but smile at who the message was from " Syaoran , Li

Hey how's everyone? Is sakura there? I'll be there in a sec" I quickly replied then put it away. I hadn't realized the smile was still plastered on my face when sakura asked "what's with you?" I quickly shook it away and replied "oh just an old friend" I hadn't realized I had said to much when sakura yelled "SYAORAN!!!????" I couldn't help but laugh and nod. She jumped up and down yelling his name and then calmed down to look around for him but then turned back annoyed "wait a minute" she whispered "how come he never text me?" tomoyo and I sweat dropped "you broke your cell remember?" she suddenly remembered and said "oh but hey wait why didn't he call me then?" we couldn't believe this had she really forgotten already? "you moved when he left baka" she stared at us and laughed "ha ha ha ha I knew that" before I could reply with "no you didn't" we heard a car park and a boy with brown hair and amber eyes stepping out and smiling " Hey Guys!" Syaoran was home.

Normal

Sakura and tomoyo yelled loudly and jumped into Syaorans arms and gave him a group hug. Eriol yelled a "Ohayo Cuz" and patted him on the head in a mocking way and managed to duck a punch that was directed to his face. Everyone then sat down on the grass and chatted about all the things that had happened while he was gone even the really embarrassing things about sakura that cost them to duck a punch from her as well. "Oh and syaoran did you know sakura has a boyfriend now to?" everything went quiet he was silent for awhile. Inside his heart ached and he had an urge to get up and walk away right then and there but he was able to keep a fake smile and try to reply as best as he can " OH? Is that so?" and pat sakura on the head. But he froze again when she replied with a nod. Everyone was going into detail about who he was and he was sure he heard a name too but oh well. Sakura and tomoyo looked at him knowing that he was probably hurt. I mean who wouldn't be if you found out the one you loved was with another person. Eriol noticed this too and the three turned to look at each other with sad eyes. One thing he didn't know though was she only dated the guy because she thought he had forgotten about her not because she loved him. DING DONG DING DONG the bell rang and they off to class Eriol and tomoyo had 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period together while had every class with Syaoran. The first class though was math and he knew that was once subject that sakura was horrible at. He was surprised though when he worked with sakura on a group math sheet she was better then before and it wasn't until she told him that while he was gone she had turned into a grade A student over the years. "Great" he thought "this is going to be a long day" little did any of them know there was someone watching them from the shadows.

SC~ Don't know if that was long enough….

Saku~ YEA!!!! Syaoran gomen

Syao~ *Glum* how come you couldn't wait for me?!

Saku~ Syaoran? What's with you it's my choice?!!!!

SC~ well I'm going to go before I have to get involved bye!!!!

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND RATE


	3. Who The Heck Is He!

SC- Yeah! Yeah! New chapter!

RY- Took a while. Especially when you misplaced it…

Sakura- Tell me about it…

SC- Shush it, you two!

RY- You know you can't tell me what to do…

SC- Oh, drop it, would you.

RY- …Whatever…

Syaoran- Um guys…can someone say it?

RY- I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe this time the new boy will say it…

Jake- Um…Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP…

SC- And I like to thank Rose Yuki for proofreading!

RY- Thank you and enjoy.

SC- Hey! That's my line! Action!

RY- …O…kay…

Who The Heck Is He?!

Syaoran looked up and saw a guy staring at him in the shadows with hateful eyes. _What the hell?_ He thought. Before he could say anything, Sakura walked over with what he thought was a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Jake. Syaoran, this is my boyfriend." Sakura chimed. An anvil dropped right on Syaoran's head. Twice. Then he passed out.

Nurse's Office

When he woke up, he was laying in a bed facing the window and his head throbbed when he tried to sit up. He felt some weight. _What the?_ He then turned to see Sakura by his side, asleep. Smiling, he thought, _I must have passed out. Wow, how manly. I'm so stupid._

"Baka, baka, baka."

While he slapped himself on the forehead, Sakura slowly woke up and wondered why Syaoran was acting like that and giggled as he held his head in pain.

"Baka." She whispered.

Sakura

I was in a room filled with crystals and water was dripping slowly from the ceiling, softly. I began walking until I came to a tunnel. Cold air breezed right through my face. I slowly, carefully, stepped in. There were tunnels lit up with fire torches as I passed. I had no idea where I was going, but soon it got colder as I walked through a room. There were mirrors everywhere, covering every corner and illuminating the room from the sun light that came from a creak in the ceiling, creating rainbows. I stopped when I reached two particular mirrors with the faces of Syaoran and Jake, smiling at me. Each one begged me to choose one, but I was too confused to choose. Suddenly, I fell into water, struggling to get some air then…

I woke up. I moaned and rubbed my eyes. I noticed Syaoran on the bed, awake, hitting himself on the forehead. More like slapping. I wanted to tell him to stop when he then held his head in pain. I giggled and quietly whispered,

"Baka." Syaoran looked up at me in shock, then quickly turned away. It was awhile before he slowly turned his head to face me where I sat with my chin in my palm, watching him.

"Sorry to wake you." I shook my head.

"It's alright. I had to wake up some time." I smiled warmly at him. He watched me intently before he spoke again in a puzzled tone.

"Um, how did I get here?" I remember being in the hallway, then blacking out." He rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. I thought for a bit before replying,

"You passed out for some reason when I introduced you to Jake. Then I had to carry you, with Jake's help, here. Guess I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up." I noticed how he blushed and mummbled something before looking ahead angrily. It was then that I noticed the infirmary door opening and Jake stepping in. He walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before looking at Syaoran and nodding a "Hey." It was silent for awhile until the last school bell rang.

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

I then looked at Jake and replied,

"Hey, you go ahead. I'm going to stay and take Syaoran home to make sure he gets there safely." I noticed he looked at me with drak eyes before he mummbled a "Fine." And walked out angrily. I watched him leave before I smiled back at Syaoran and asked,

"Ready to go?"

Jake

I couldn't wait to see Sakura as I made my way to the infirmary after boring biology class. She told me that she would stay with that idiot until he wakes up. What guy faints, I mean, really? Anyway, as I neared the infirmary, I took a couple of deep breaths. I reached for the door.

"Here I go." I whispered and then enterd. Near the bed was Sakura talking to that one dude. It took all for me to hold it in from punching him over and over again. I smiled and wlked over to Sakura and bent down to kiss her cheek. To keep from being rude, I nodded a "Hey." I was looking forward to walking home with Sakura like we always do. Just us and no annoying friends. Though, I was pretty pissed when she looked at e with that cute look of hers and said,

"Hey, you go ahead. I'm going to stay and take Syaoran home to make sure he gets there safely."

I couldn't help, but grip her seat. _What the hell._ I thought. _She's choosing to walk with him over me?!_ What pissed me off even more was how that brat smiled when she said it. I couldn't help, but mummble angrily.

"Fine." Then I stomped out of the infirmary. That brat is so not gonna get her. I'll make sure of that.

Syaoran

Sakura helped me get up and grabbed my bag. I couldn't help, but watch her as we walked down the hall toward the entrance. Those emerald eyes, pink lips, glowing expression, brown curly hair, and the way she talked to me made me go crazy. How could I put this…I am in love with my best friend then I was when we were young. _Oh god how I wish I could tell her._ Bad for me though, because while I was watching her, I ran into a tree and hit my already-throbbing head making me drop to my knees, holding my head screaming bloody murder. Sakura had to help me up and walked holding me up until we got to my house. She had seen my house already before when we were young. Huge, many rooms, and looking over-priced with a gate, fuontain, and swimming pool. She walked right in and we both took off out shoes and she led me to my room. When she had put me down on the bed, she let go and smiled.

"You were always accident-proned." Then she giggled and sat down. It was quiet when she stopped. When I turned to face her, she did too and I cuoldn't believe how close we came because when we came closer, we kissed. It was sweet, gentle, and short, but we both were stunned when we seperated. I was about to say soemthing when she got up and left suddenly. I sat still stunned.

Sakura

Omg omg OMG! I screamed in my head. I had a boyfriend and there I was kissing my best friend! Not that I didn't want to, oh! What am I thinking! I walked toward my house in the summer breeze when I noticed I had left my car. I decided to turn around and get it when I remembered that Jake would be mad if I told him what had happened. When I turned around and walked back to the school and car, I decided not to tell him. However, I never thought I would see Jake standing against my car with the coldest expression that sent shivers down my spine. I walked toward him and once I was close enough to him and my car, He said coldly,

"Get in. We need to talk."

Sakura- Omg, What do you want, Jake?

Jake- **annoyed** Not telling.

Sakura- Ohh, fine. **still curious**

Syaoran- About time.

Sakura- **blushes** Shush it!

RY- …

SC- Well, hope you enjoyed. Please comment and rate if I should keep going!

RY- Until next time…


	4. Rivalry

Rivarly

SC- Well, I'm back with a new chapter!

Sakura- **worried**

Syoaran- That was cool. Thanks.

Sakura- Maybe for you! What is Jake finds out?!

Jakes- Finds out what?

Sakura- Um… CardCaptor Sakura is not owned by SC. It is owned by CLAMP! ROLL IT!

SC- … -_-

RY- It's already starting. *Calling after Sakura* Calm down for Pete's sake!

SC- I also like to thank Monica aka Rose Yuki for proofreading my story and the previous chapter.

RY- That's me. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Song: He Loves Me by tatu

Sakura laid across her bed. Her hair scattered everywhere while her face is down on the pillow in thought. She turned over with a frustrated groan. She called Tomoyo previously to tell her what had happened.

Previously

Sakura had picked up her phone and called her cousin Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Sakura! Anout time you called! I was getting lonely…"

Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomoyo, something…happened."

Her cousin gasped. "Did you get…"

"NO!" she screamed. "Syoaran kissed me!"

There was a pause. "Ok…so?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You're not surprised?"

She could swear that Tomoyo shrugged.

"Well, I was hoping he would do it one day. Never thought he had the guts."

Sakura was stunned. "What do I do then?"

She heard Yomoyo talk to one of her maids.

"Just give it a few days or think about it for awhile, ok?"

She couldn't speak.

Tomoyo replied, "Well, talk later. Bye." Then hung up.

That's when Sakura laid face-down on her bed.

Now

She turned on the radio just in time to hear the end of "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus.

"Coming up next: 'He Loves Me' by tatu."

_Great._ She thought when the song began.

_I complicated our lives_

_by falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

_I don't kow why, I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

She nodded her head to the music thinking how right it was right then and started herself by singing along.

_He loves me, he loves me not_

_She loves me, she loves me not_

_He loves me, he loves me not_

She loves me…

She couldn't understand why the song said "she", but decided to only pay attention to the "he" part of the song.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

_I started crossing the lines_

_Cause you were never there_

_No where to turn_

_No one to help_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

The song continues as she found herself sitting up in a daze. _Wait._ She tought the song resemble what she's going through, but that doesn't mean she can't fix it. She bolted to her phone when it vibrated.

"Oh, a text from Jake."

_Hey, I'm coming over. We gotta talk._

_What's that mean?_ She thought. Suddenly the bell rang and here dad called her name.

"Sakura! It's Jake!"

She quickly yelled for him to let him come up and smiled when the radio played her favorite song and sang.

_Kiss kiss Fall in love!_

_Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

_Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

Jake

I was about to knock when I heard Sakura's singing and decide to walk in anyway. She was sitting on her bed crossed-legged on her bed wearing a tank and shorts. Her hair was everywhere making her look radiant as ever. As she sang, she closed her eyes and moved her hands around. _To think this is the same girl I'm fighting for right now. I couldn't believe myself._

"Hey there, opera singer."

She fell over the bed in shock when she heard me then giggled and rubbed the back of her head in a funny way. _What would I do without her?_

Sakura

Talk about surprise. The thud I made on the floor was more hurtful than hitting my head altogether. As Jake helped me up, I couldn't help but giggle and rub my head. He sat on the bed and was about to tell me something when my cellphone rang only to find Tomoyo on the line.

"Hey Tomo, what's up?" I could tell by her breathing hard I was about to hear something big, so I quickly held one finger up to Jake and left the room.

"Don't go near Jake."

"He's in my room right now. Why?" I asked.

"He knows about Syoaran and what happened!" she yelled. I panicked.

"What?! How?!" I yelled.

"He's been following you ever since you went out and I'm guessing he's mad."

I gulped. "Oh shit." I heard her sigh.

"Say you have to meet me or something." I couldn't talk so I managed a "mhm". Before she could reply, my phone was yanked out of my hand. I turned to see Jake.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Sakura- **whimpers**

SC- What's with you?

Salura- Jake's angry…

Jake- Hell yeah I am!

Sakura- Yikes! **Hides**

RY- Calm down…

SC- Anyway…I know whis was short but tell me ehat you want to happen next.

Syoaran- I better be in the next one.

SC- Yeah yeah. Maybe -_-

RY- Until next time…

All except RY- Review and Comment!


	5. Notice

NOTICE

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating but there's school and I've been having Writer's block lately. Anyway, I'll update when I can, so sorry! I know I've begun, so my bad, but there will be more to come. Don't forget to give me ideas that would probably help!! Thanks!

Siestachan14

And having some troubles in school herself...

Rose Yuki


	6. Let the Games Begin

Let The Games Begin

SC- Tee hee, new chapter!

RY- You always say "tee hee"…

Sakura- **still hiding**

Jake- Where's Sakura?!

SC- None of your business.

Jake- Hell yeah it is!

RY- Calm down…

SC- Just say it, would you?!

RY- Calm down…

Jake- Fine, yah old hag! CardCaptor Sakura and music are not owned by the hag here, but by the people of CLAMP!

SC- Why you little…

RY- Dang it already! I said calm down!

SC- And I thank Monica aka Rose Yuki for proofreading it. (Rose Yuki is Monica's FF username.)

RY- Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Sakura stared at him in shock. Here eyes were wide with fear as her mouth hung open slightly in bewilderment at him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked again. His smile was devious and scarybut what made a chill fo down her spine was how his eyes bore into her very soul making her feel uneasy.

"To meet Tomoyo." She replied with the best tough voice she could manage.

"Oh?" he sneered. "Mind if I tag along?" _Hell nah!_ She tought.

"Sorry, girl thing." She replied. He grimaced. When he didn't replied, she grabbed her phone and was almost out the door when he stopped her again.

"I'll go anyway and wait outside." He then asked again. "Where to, Kinomoto?"

She shivered from hearing her last name.

"You don't scare me, Jake." She answered. "And you're not going anywhere with me!" she yelled. He tried to reach for her, but she ducked out of the way only to crash into the wall then before she could move, he blocked her by putting his hands on the wall, blocking her escape.

"Don't ever talk to me like that!" He hissed. She couldn't believe this. _Why, Jake?!_ She tought. Suddenly her phone rang, signalling a call. Jake checked it and and threw it across the hall.

"What a pain!" he yelled.

"W-what?" she asked, puzzled.

"That friend of yours what's his name…"

"S-Syoaran?!" she yelled.

Suddenly the door bell rang and muffled voices were heard, then before she knew it, Syoaran was standing by the stairs.

"Sa…ku…ra…" he panted.

She was so happy to see him until Jake sneered.

"So the loverboy has arrived."

Syoaran

I decided to call Sakura to tell her about why I had kissed her when I noticed she wouldn't pick up. Panicked, I drove to her house hoping she was ok. When I arrived, I rang the door bell and found Sakura's dad standing with his siutcase.

"Well, hello Syoaran! How have you been?" I smiled and replied,

"Just fine Mr. Kinomoto. Going somewhere?"

"To teach. I'll be back around ten, so make yourself at home. Sakura's upstairs." I noticed his worried expression.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura and her boyfriend have been shouting today…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her." He smiled.

"Thank you. Gotta run! Bye!"

I waved then stepped into the house closing the door behind me. Her house was how I remembered, but what caught my attention was Sakura's scream from upstairs.

"S-Syoaran?!"

Panicked, I ran upstairs tp find her pinned to the wall by Jake.

"So the loverboy has arrived." He sneered.

_What's going on?_ I thought. Suddenly she screamed,

"'Bout time you got here baka!"

I smiled and replied,

"Sorry, now I'll save you."

Obviously that Jake guy didn't like that because he scowled.

"No…you…won't!" he screamed.

Sakura

I was so happy that Syoaran had arrived that I was close to tears. Suddenly, Jake grabbed my arm and shoved me into my room ans locked the door. I stood there stunned until I hear grunts and shouting from the other side. I ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Let me out! Let me out! Syoaran!" I yelled. I heard a thud, then Syoaran replied,

"I'll get you out. I promise. Hold…"

He was cut off when I suppose was grabbed by Jake. Suddenly I heard a crash and my blood ran cold.

"No…no…don't tell me…"

It was suddenly quiet then Jake opened the door hitting me back and fell onto the carpet, crying.

"What happened to Syoaran?!!" I yelled. He shrugged and replied casually,

"I threw him out the window."

I ran up to him, hitting his chest with my fists, yelling,

"You monster!!"

Only to be knocked onto my bed by him.

"Now to finish what I've aimed for." He sneered as he locked the door and walked towards me.

"NO!" I yelled as he pinned me to the bed.

"It won't hurt…much."

Then I blacked out.

While later

I awoke to find myself in the hospital with my dad sitting along side my bed with his hands burying his face. As I tried to move up a little, my senses awoke and cringed at the pain that ran through and I decided not to get up. My dad had noticed the movement and raised his head and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked. I nodded and asked,

"What happened?" His expression darkened as he replied,

"When I got home, I found Syoaran laying on our lawn, bleeding and called 911 when I got upstairs. Things were everywhere and your door was locked…" he paused. "When I rammed your door down finally, I saw you unconscious on the bed. When I reached you, I-I almost cried. Your head was bleeding, along with…" I knew what he was trying to say and nodded for him to continue, he did.

"I called down to the paramedics and they carried you off along with Syoaran." My heart panicked.

"Where is he?" I asked. He looked towards the door before answering,

"He's in extensive care…lost a lot of blood."

I almost broke into tears. "No…"

MY dad hugged me lightly making sure not to move wires and whispered,

"It'll be okay. He's been calling for you too."

I smiled lightly at the thought.

"If you see him, tell him I'm ok." I replied. He nodded and repleased me. When he did that at last, I noticed dark circles around his eyes.

"Dad, have you gone home to sleep at all?"

He smiled boyishly and shrugged.

"Well, go home and rest. I'll be ok." I stated.

"But…" he started, but I shook my head.

He smiled. "Okay, okay. Love you."

"I love you, too." I answered. Then he was gone. I started thinking of what happened. _Syoaran's hurt, I was raped and hit, and Jake's off the hook._ I shook my head in anger. _Jake's off the hook._ I thought.

"The hell he is!" I yelled.

My beeper had to be checked due to high heart beats. When the nurse left, Tomoyo walked in.

"Sakura!" she yelled.

I held my arms out slightly to hug her, but winced at the pain when she bumped into me.

"I can't believe this happened!" she cried.

I patted her head and nodded.

"What happened anyway?" she questioned.

I sighed and answered,

"Well, Syoaran and Jake fought, Syoa was thrown out the window…"

She gasped.

"Oh, and did I mention Jake raped me and hit me on the head…hard?!"

She almost yelled if I hadn't stoppped her.

"I have a major headache from the blow too." I stated. She nodded and calmed down.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I sighed,

"It's ok, but have you seen Syoa?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Sorry, no. He was sleeping and can't be disturbed." I sighed.

"Tomoyo?" I asked. She looks at me.

"What?"

"Can you help me get back at Jake?" I asked. She pondered then replied,

"Why would I not!"

We both broke out in laughter. The nurse came in.

"You may go home now, Ms. Kinomoto, but stay at home for a couple of days and rest." I nod and she leaves. Tomoyo helps me when I get put into a wheelchair. We rolled down the hall about to exit when I see Syoa in his room awake reading manga and looked up. His face was bruised and he looked drained.

"Hey Saku-" he coughed. "-ra."

His voice was barely audible but the same. I smiled and whispered,

"How are you?"

He looked at the wall and answered,

"I feel bruised like hell!" then laughed.

_Man, _I thought. _I love that laugh._ I was about to say something when the nurse came in. and shoed us out.

"I'll visit when I can." I yelled.

3 Weeks Later

Sakura had been home for awhile now and now she was able to go to school. Her mom had come backearly with her car and picked her up hers at Sakura's school. It was Monday morning and she was racing out the house. Her hair was back, blown everywhere, as she drove off. Syoaran was allowed to come to schooltoday and she couldn't wait to see him. As she arrived and parked at the school parking lot, she saw Eriol and Tomoyo standing by the tree along with… SYOARAN!! She ran toward him and hugged him and giggled. Sadly though, judging by her friends' moodly expressions, something was wrong. "Syoaran" turned around. Jake stood, smiling at her.

"Like my new look?"

Then Syoaran walked toward them and said hello to everyone and stared at Jake.

"Is that…" he questioned.

"Yep, the new Jake." Sakura grimly replied. Jake's smile turned devious.

"Now Sakura has no choice but to be with me…" he was cut off.

"Just 'cause you look like Syoaran-kun?! Hell no!" She spat. He smiled.

"Careful, Sakura." He grimly stated. "Or he won't be the only one half-dead."

Everyone stared in awe as he walked away. _If he tries anything…_ she thought. _I'll be ready!_ Then walks off to class with the other to begin one hell of a day.

SC-INTENSE!!

Sakura- Watch it, Jake.

Jake- I think you should, Kinomoto.

Sakura- Syoa!

Syoaran- It's okay.

SC- Um…Ok…-_- Anyway please review!

RY- Hopefully this time Jake will be stopped. And hopefully Sakura does not get confuse between Syoaran ans Jake…Until next time.


	7. Which is Which

Which is Which?

SC- Yes, my writer's block is slowly going away.

Sakura- Now to handle Jake.

Jake- You know you want me.

Sakura- Never!

RY- Again with the yelling…

Syaoran- Oi…CardCaptor Sakura is not owned by SC. It is owned by CLAMP.

Jake- But I belong to SC.

SC- -- Start it! And I like to thank Rose Yuki for proofreading!

RY- Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura

Everywhere I turned, I couldn't tell if it was Syaoran or Jake by me which didn't help. Every class I had with Syaoran, I had to be careful because sometimes Jake acts like Syao. At lunch, I avoided them and sat with Tomoyo and Eriol under the Sakura Tree.

"Ahh, freedom!" I sighed happily.

Tomoyo and Eriol wondered together.

"Oh? How so?" they chimed. _They may be my friends, but how slow can they be?_ I thought.

"Jake was everywhere I was…except the bathroom, guys."

They sweat-droppped and I knew they had thought about just that. As I opened my bento and shouted excitedly, "Itadakimasu!", and dug into my meal. As I ate my riceball, however, I saw Syaoran, or was it Jake, kissing another girl not so far to where I was sitting. But something was wrong. The girl had long hair that stoped to her waist, and I gasped when I noticed the amber eyes, just like Syaoran's! _That could only be one other person…_

"Mei-Ling-chan!!" I yelled.

The girl turned around to me and went from surprised to absolute happiness as she ran over to me to engulf me in a big hug.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan, it's been so long!!" She squealed as she hugged me. Suddenly, Jake, or Syaoran, waked over.

"You know her?" he asked shyly. Jake.

"Yeah, she's Syaoran's cousin and if you know what's good for you, stay away from her, got it?" I sneered. He smiled as Mei-Ling suddenlt yelped.

"Why you…" I barked then kicked him so hard that he flew with a bloody nose into a car and fell onto the sidewalk. I hmphed then led Mei-Ling down by Tomoyo.

"Sorry 'bout that." I giggled. Tomoyo noticed Mei-Ling's confused expression and asked,

"Want to know, Mei-Ling-chan?" Tomoyo looked over to me. I hesitated for awhile, then finally gave a nod. Tomoyo and Eriol looked towards Mei-Ling and said at the same time,

"That's Sakura's BOYFRIEND." Mei-Ling noticed the sneer then looked to me.

"But…Syaoran-kun?!!" I finally spoke.

"I haven't told him…"

……………………………………………

I continued,

"I'm breaking up with Jake anyway ever since he…" I trailed off. Mei-Ling's eyes grew big as Tomoyo finished,

"Raped her." Slowly my bangs covered my eyes in embarrassment.

"Sakura…"

I didn't move.

"Listen, that was not your fault."

I whimpered. Mei-Ling hugged me tight again.

"I met him today and noticed he's a slime ball. I mean really and…"

She trailed off and suddenly everyone watched her to continue. Even I looked up at her.

"When was your period, Sakura?" she asked. Eriol, now uncomfortable, got up and left as we girls continued to talk.

"Missed it. Why?" she asked. Mei-Ling's eyes grew wide.

"O…M…G!!" she yelled. "You're not…" she trailed off. Knowing what she was going to say,

"After school. My place. Bring the stuff."

_DING DONG DING SONG_

We all got up and went to our lockers. School was over. The three of us went over to my car and rove off to my house in silence. We stopped at the pharmacy first for a few things. After that, we came to my house and went up to my room. I grabbed the teats and went into the bathroom.

Tomoyo

Mei-Ling-chan and I laid on Sakura's bed as we waited for Sakura to come out with the results. Soon enough, she came out and stumbled towards us.

"P-p-p…" she stuttered. Holding her, we yelled,

"Spit it out! What is it, Sakura?!"

"Positive." She answered and covered her face with her hands.

"Trust me, I checked with all three tests we bought." She continued. I was stunned.

"You must tell your dad and go to a doctor!" I suggested.

"I agree." Mei-Ling added. Sakura didn't answer right away.

"You're right. Him and mom and Touya. I'll tell them at dinner." She replied at last.

"Now, shouldn't we do our homework while we can?" And we did.

We finished around 6:00 and I gave Mei-Ling a ride home as we left Sakura's.

"Hope she's okay." I brought up. Mei-Ling smiled.

"She always is."

Sakura

Dinner was as usual. Hyper and weird, but around dessert, I knew I had to end it all soon.

"So, Sakura, how was school?" my mother asked.

"Pretty good." I replied. I went back to picking at my food, trying at least to get dad's attention.

"Sakura, you haven't touched your food." My dad's face was puzzled. _Bingo._

"Huh? Oh yeah…Sorry." _Good. Keep going._ I told myself. By the look on my mom's face, she knew what I was doing. I quickly ate my dessert and my dad smiled.

"Oi, vacuum cleaner, slow down." Touya yelled teasingly. I gulped,

"Who are you calling vacuum cleaner, _onee-chan_?" He twitched.

"Why you…" We were stopped by my mother and burst out laughing.

…

While Touya and dad were cleaning up, my mom pulled me into the living room and sat me down. She stared down at me and held my hand tightly as she asked me,

"Sakura, what do you want to tell me?"

I took a deep breath and started telling what happened before and once paused once to see her reaction.

"Then Mei-Ling, Tomoyo, and I bought three tests and each one signed positive."

My mom's eyes widened at that part and hugged me.

"Sweety, I'm glad you didn't hesitate to tell me, but what will you do about the baby?"

"Keep it and raise him/her with Syao." My mother smiled.

"Good choice."

She then let go of me and sent me off to bed and left with caring eyes.

The Next Day

My mom had taken it well last night. I had rushed to school again, but not before my mom gave me a PDA.

"Use it when you need me." Then looked down at my stomach. She had told Touya and otou-san and they took it well. As I approached my friends, I saw Syaoran, and Jake, standing, waiting for me.

"Ohayou, minna!" I called. Everyone gave me a hug then I grabbed Syaoran, nope, Jake. ( Sorry (; ) We reached somewhere private. I sighed and spoke,

"Jake, I'm pregnant." He slowly lost his goofy smile.

"Is this a joke?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No way." He looked at me serious expression.

"Shit, well, good luck with that!" I slapped him.

"You bastard!" I yelled. He held his cheek.

"Well shoot, what do you want me to do about it?" I thought it out.

"If you hadn't raped me, this never would have happened, so you know what? Stay the fuck away from me, my friends, my family, my child, and Syaoran!" I walked back fuming to my friends. Jake stood there wide-eyed, holding his cheek.

Jake

"What the…" _If she thinks I'll get off that easily…_ I smirked. _She's got another thing coming…_

* * *

SC- Wow, talk about crazy!

Sakura- Kyaa! Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran- What?

Sakura- I…

SC- …Anyway, that's not important.

Jake- She's right!

SC- **suspicious** Ok…RY, would you do the honors? Let's close this thing! -_-

RY- Annoying…Please review! Until next time…


	8. Notice2

Notice

Hey everyone. It may take some time, but we have two new chapters coming up. So please be patient. SC is going at that at the same time, so she's doing the best she can. Thank you for your patience. Until next time…

RY


	9. Notice3

Notice…Again

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. SC has misplaced the next chapter so she's trying hard to find it or remember what she wrote. Other than that, we have a Halloween special for you alll set up but it won't be up intil Saturday, 31October2009. Thanks for your patience.

RY


	10. Halloween Surprise

SC- Yes! A little Halloween special…

Sakura- No!

SC- What?

RY- …I have no say…

SC- Why? Don't you like this awesomeness?!

RY- …Just get it over with…

SC- Hmph, how rude.

RY- …

Jake- You're weird.

Syaoran- Shut up!!

SC- Honors!!

RY- Not me this time. Ask the only one who never said it. And you don't have to yell.

SC- Ok ok…

Syaoran- SC doesn't own CCS. CLAMP does, but she owns…

Jake- ME!!

RY- …Never thought you would enjoy that part…

Jake- I would, seriously…

SC- Action already!!!

RY- And proofreading was done by me. Enjoy.

* * *

Halloween Surprise

Fall had begun and school continued normally, well partially anyway…You see, it's almost Halloween! Everyone was buzzing about what they would do, especially my friends.

"Maybe an angel." Mei-Ling thought. She had been going on for hours about an angel costume or a devil.

"No, no. A devil." We laughed nervously.

"I'm sure you have many ways to spice up a devil costume."

"Yeah." Tomoyo and I agreed.

"Whatever." The boys answered in a bored tone. Mei-Ling looked at them with a death glare.

"Well, no one asked you." Then she turned away and I laughed.

"Anyway, how about we have a Halloween party?!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"That would be awesome!!" Everyone chimed in.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go spread it around." He replied and walked off. We were silent for awhile.

"You can say it, go ahead." I sighed. They hesitated.

"A-are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, of course I am." I replied happily.

"But you're…" Mei-Ling trailed off.

"Pregnant? Yeah, but you can't see that." I replied cooly.

"What would you wear?" Eriol asked.

"Whatever I can come up with." I stated. They looked at each other in worry then relaxed.

"Omg, this will be awesome!" They squeaked. I sighed and looked out the window as they continued to talk. The clouds were gray and the leaves have fallen. Cars passed by the school, along with strangers. From the other window, I saw Syaoran talking to two freshmen and laguhing once in a while. What shocked me though was Jake standing under the Sakura tree, looking toward the freshmen that was walking toward him with a smirk on his face. They stopped in front of him, and they began to talk and laugh. They stopped laughing and what grossed me out was that they were getting closer to each other, and well, you get the point. I gagged and looked away. Syaoran was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just gag?" He asked in turn.

"Yeah. You would too. I mean, look outside." I nodded toward the window.

"Ok…" he replied. He looked outside then turned back to me with a gag written on his face.

"What the hell was that? Ain't you going out?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged. He looked outside again.

"So you going to the party?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. It's tomorrow, you know."

"Well then, I better find a costume." _Tomorrow? Talk about soon._

"Well, see yah." He smiled and took off. By then, in noticed school was over, so I walked over to my locker and grabbed my coat. As I put it on and said goodbyes to my classmates who had to leave for after-school clubs, Jake walked over, smiling smugly.

"See the show?" he asked.

"Never wanted to." I replied. We walked together.

"So, you hear about the party at Li's?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't have a costume." He smiled.

"I got a costume for you…" I grimaced.

"Don't go there, playboy."

"Whatever." He returned with a smile. By then, we were outside by the front gate.

"So, you still mad?"

"Yeah, I'm freakin' pregnant bacause of you!" He stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him in awe.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I didn't mean to do what I did. I just did 'cause I thought I would lose you to Li." His bangs covered his eyes and I looked away.

"I never knew." I answered quietly and he looked up to the sky. "I did like Syaoran, but I decided it could never work because he left without telling me."

He looked down at me and lifted an eyebrow. I continued,

"Then I met you and though you did this, I still love you, Jake, really I do." I finished.

"B-but…" he stammered. I gave him a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow, at the party." And I ran home. He stood there looking back at me in a sad smile, I can feel it.

"See you, SAKURA." I heard him.

………

I ran toward my car and got in, then turned on the heater. I drove down to the costume store and into the "Sexy Girls" side and rolled my eyes.

_Wow, slutty much?_ I thought. I picked a random costume and changed into it to see how it looked. When I looked into the mirror in the dressing room, I gasped. My costume…sadly, was an angel. The top of the outfit was a V-shape that curved around my neck. The bottom had a skirt that stopped slightly past my knees with matching high heels and a halo. The stocking were white and stopped at my thighs. Besides the sluttiness, it was still a hack of an awesome costume. (RY- What in the…What is the costume suppose to look like? SC- …I have no idea…) I paid and drove home. Tomorrow, Friday, would be awesome. I just knew it. I ran upstairs since no one was home and laid on my bed, sighing.

"_I still love you, Jake, really I do."_

My words echoed through my mind.

"Oh man, what did I do?!" I groaned. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling in utter boredom. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura!!" they squealed.

"Hey Tomoyo, hey Mei-Ling. What's up?"

They paused.

"We found our costumes!"

"Oh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm Bad Snow White." Tomoyo squealed.

"And I'm one of the Charlies' angels." Shrieked Mei-Ling.

"Wow, can't wait to see them!" I cried happily. Suddnely the line beeped.

"Hole on, guys."

"'Kay."

**Beep**

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello~?"

More silence.

"Whatever."

"Wait, please."

_Who was this guy?_

"I'm Jake's friend, James."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Jake's…"

**beep beep beep**

"Whatever."

**Beep**

"Girls?"

"That was long."

"Yeah, yeah."

We continued talking until they hung up and I had to go to dinner. After dinner, I laid back down on my bed, dreamily.

'Cause everytime we touch

_I feel the static_

'_Cause everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

Can…

I checked my text.

_Hey, cya tomorrow night._

_-Jake_

I grimaced then smiled.

_Yeah, cya._

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone buzzed about the party at school, especially freshmen who weren't going themselves. After school, I quickly drove home to change for the party. I changed as fast as I can and applied makeup. Then grabbed my coat and drove off to Syaoran's house. The music was loud and people had already arrived.

"You look great." I turned to find Jake.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." _What the hell am I doing?_ When we entered, music blasted through my ears as a greeting and people were everywhere. Including upstairs. They were dancing, drinking, talking, and laughing. Jake, I assumed, noticed the drinking part.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled and walked through the crowd, trying to find Tomoyo and Mei-Ling.

"SAKURA!!" someone yelled. I turned to find Tomoyo and Mei-Ling staring at me. Tomoyo was wearing a red and black dress where the bottoms puffed up in a tutu. She had white socks that ending on her thighs and had on high heels. She had a heart on her cheek, bow lips, and a heart hat on her head. (RY- Not again… SC- What?!)

"Nice costume, Tomoyo!" I shouted. She smiled back.

Mei-Ling had her hair downand wearing a tight black top and bottom, along with high heels and an ear piece that she talked into for Charlie. (RY- … SC- What?!!)

"Awesome costume, Mei-Ling!" she nodded.

"Never knew you liked costumes like that, Sakura." They giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's dance already." I added grimly. We quickly got into the crowd to the dance floor. Just when the lights went out, another song played.

_I-I-I know this Pretty Rave Girl _

_I know this Pretty Rave Girl_

Techno?! Everyone screamed and glow sticks were brought out.

"Hey, Sakura!" Mei-Ling and Tomoyo yelled. I turned around when…

_SPLASH!!_

A cold liquid poured all over me.

"Guys!!" When I turned, they were glowing green and I looked down at my hands and body.

"Cool!!" I breathed, then smiled. "Let's dance!!"

_I know this Pretty Rave Girl_

_Always thinkin' about her_

_When she says hi to me_

_A butterfly goes through me_

We waved our arms.

_When I see her dancing_

_Wanna take a chance and_

_Get a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

I suddenly turned around and saw Jake smiling at me.

"What?!" I yelled over the music.

"Didn't know you could dance so well." I noticed he was glowing, and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" he nodded. Then he twirled me as we danced.

"Smooth." I remarked.

"Thank you. I learned form the best." He smirked.

Suddenly Syaoran walked past me with the sluttiest girl in out year. I watched them as they walked upstairs, hand in hand, laughing and talking. I was crushed.

"Earth to Sakura!!" yelled Jake.

"Oh…s-sorry." I stammered.

"I don't blame you. Never thought Li would be with her."

I was furious. To think I that was the man I wanted to raise my baby with!

It's ok." I sneered. Jake never mentioned it again as we danced, mingled, and drank as little alcohol as possible.

"You wanna…"

"No."

"Why not?"

somehow, jake and I ended up in one of the room upstairs and I was trying to get him to make out with me.

"Sakura, you're drunk." He calmly stated. "You shouldn't drink when you're pregnant."

I pouted.

"So? Come on!" I got closer as he moved away.

"The baby can be affected." He murmured. I thought for a second and sighed.

"You're no fun." I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"Here." Jake handed me two aspirins and a glass of water.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You'll have one heck of a hangover. This is to keep that from happening."

I tilted my head.

"It won't harm the kid." He quickly added.

I nodded and drannk in down.

Syaoran

_What am I doing?_ I thought. Somehow I had ended up making out with the sluttiest girl in my year in my room. My head pounded from the amount of alcohol I had drank down. I quickly go tup from my bed.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't do this." I slurred.

Why?" she pouted. She looked hurt, but devious.

"I don't like you."

Before she could reply, I left. Just when I passed the door by my room, I heard Sakura.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem." He replied. Suddenly I heard a carsh and rushed inside.

"W-what?"

Sakura was wearing the most revealing costume. (RY- … SC- WHAT?!!) she had fallen under Jake, kissing him.

"Sakura?!"

She looked at me then quickly got up.

"Wait!"

Before she could say anything else, I ran back into my room.

"Where were we?" I stated as I walked closer to the girl.

"Right here." She whispered as we kissed.

* * *

SC- Dun dun DUN!

Sakura- Why does my head hurt?

Jake- You drank too much.

Syaoran- Oh.

Sakura- I drank??!!

SC- So what? Remember? Syaoran?

Sakura- Oh right…

RY- …Too many misunderstandings already…

SC- Please comment AKA review!!

RY- Until next time…


	11. The Test

SC- New CHAP!!

Ry- And you finally found it…

SC- **nervous laugh** Sorry.

Sakura- What's with the title?

SC- You'll see…tee hee…

Jake- Yeah!

SC- O…kay…Wait, where's RY? Oh no!! I lost her! **yells**

RY- Calm down, Siesta. I'm right here. Is it really necessary for you to scream?

SC- Oh thank goodness! Gave me a heart attack. Do the honors please!

RY- Who gave that command? Doesn't matter. SC does not own CardCaptor Sakura. It is owned by CLAMP.

SC- Thanks to RY for proofreading! Start ir!

RY- Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The Test

Sakura

Throughout the day, Jake got on my last nerves, and Mei-Ling and Tomoyo would always annoy me about the…BABY…Can't a girl eat what she wants without a "That's bad for him/her." or "Sakura, are you trying to kill the it?"!

I made my way down the hall after school to grab my stuff from my locker. Suddenly Jake appeared out of nowhere besides me just when I had closed my locker.

"Hey mommy dearest, what's up?" he asked. I grimaced and replied,

"Don't call me that, Jake. What do you want? I'm on my way to the doctor's appointment, so make it quick, would yah?" I tapped my foot and waited impatiently for his answer that seem to take forever to arrive.

"Never mind. Sheesh." And he walked away. I shrugged and walked toward my car where Tomoyo and Mei-Ling were waiting impatiently.

"Oh boy." I breathed. And soon I came closer, catching their eyes that shone both anger and worry toward me that made me sigh once more.

"Where have you been?!" they yelled.

"Um…getting my stuff, duh." I shrugged. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Whatever. Now hurry or we'll be late!!" I opened the car and we all jumped in. The radio blazed as we drove and our hair was thrown everywhere as we talked.

"I told Jake." I announced. They paused the asked,

"What did he say?"

"Is this a joke?"

Silence.

"Well, what did he look like?"

"You should have been there! He went from mocking to hard core slumped! I'm telling you!" They laughed. (RY- For those who are confused, Sakura is talking about when she told Jake off and would raise the baby with Syaoran, before the Halloween event. SC- Oops… RY- Sigh…Change it already…)

"WOW!!"

"But, I don't know how I feel about him now. Remember on Halloween?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Maybe my feelings for Jake is still the same when I met him, even if he did this to me."

"Good luck." They chimed at the same time. I thanked them when we drove into a parking space and headed inside the hospital together until we reached the desk with a young woman with black hair and brown eyes who looked at least in her twenties.

"May I help you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I have an appointment."

"Your name, please?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, here you are. Go straight down there and first door at the right. Dr. Maxwell will be right with you."

"Thank you." We walked down and entered a bright lit room and I sat down on the bed while Tomoyo and Mei-Ling sat in the chairs that were in here. I was exhausted. Babies sure do take a lot of energy. The doctor came in and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Maxwell." I smiled and nodded.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo and Mei-Ling shrugged.

"We're her friends, Tomoyo and Mei-Ling. Nice to meet you!!" Dr. Maxwell nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you, too. Now, Ms. Kinomoto, please change behind that curtain."

I grabbed the garment and went behind the curtain to change and came back out, laying my clothes on the egde of the bed.

"Now please lay down on the bed." She said. I shoved the clothes a little further and laid down.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

I shrugged. "About two or three weeks, I think."

"Ok, well, let's see if the baby's dong well, shall we?"

I lifted the garment, thanking God that it was a top and bottom. I hissed when she placed the cold gel (SC- Sorry. Don't know what's it called.) and then relaxed as she began the sonogram.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant, Ms. Kinomoto." I rolled my eyes like I didn't know that already. "But right now, it's too hard to tell is it's a boy or girl." She continued roving. "So, you'll have to come back in a month or so when your stomach is bigger and rounder."

I nodded as she removed it from my belly and went to change. Once I was done, I thanked Dr. Maxwell and all three of us went to my car. We were buzzing with excitement.

"I hope it's a girl!" I yelled.

"Yeah!!" they chimed. As we drove, we went on and on about the baby until we dropped off Tomoyo at her house. We said our goodbyes and went to relax at Mei-Ling's house.

Syaoran

Eriol and I were kicking back on video games when Sakura and my cousin came home buzzing about their trip to the doctor's that really confused me. I mean, why would Sakura and my cousin need to go to the hospital for?

"What was that about?" I asked Eriol.

"Obviously Sakura had a doctor's appointment after school today. Didn't she tell you?"

"Well, she didn't." I replied as my car past his in the game.

"Well, now you know." I paused the game.

"DUDE!! What's up?!"

"I'll be right back." I replied. I noticed he tried to stop me, but I shrugged him off. I walked upstairs to Mei-Ling's room until I heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey, my mom's calling. Hold on a sec, Mei-Ling."

Silence.

"Hey mom!"

"Yeah, I went to the appointment."

"The doctor said to come back in a month or so."

"She said it's hard to tell."

"Because the baby's still developing."

"Yeah, ok. Love you."

"Bye."

Silence.

I was so stunned when she said that as I stumbled down the stairs. _Pregnant? What?!_ I thought as I went back to Eriol who was relaxing on the couch, waiting for me. He looked up when I sat down.

"Dude, what happened? You look like hell!" I shook my head in confusion.

"Sakura's pregnant?" I half-asked, half-stated.

Silence.

He nodded his head and relaxed again,

"She was gonna tell you."

"You knew?"

"Yeah." He stated dully.

"But how? We never…I'm still…she's…" So many questions roamed in my head, making me more and more confused.

"Relax, it's Jake's, dude."

I was stunned.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Calm down. You have to be told that by her when she's ready."

Yeah, he was right. I mean, what was I thinking? Was I really going to go up to her and demand an explanation? No, of course not. We continued our heated game session until I heard Sakura and Mei-Ling saying their goodbyes. Then Mei-Ling came in.

"So you know now?" she asked. I shrugged.

"She'll explain the rest to me later."

She sighed and left.

_I hope she does._ I thought.

Sakura

After having a happy talk with my family at dinner about the baby and setting up another appointment a month from now, I went up to my room to relax. I turned on the radio and laid slowly down on my bed.

"And now 'Crush Crush Crush' by Paramore." (RY- SC does not own.)

_What's that?_ I thought.

_Crush Crush Crush_

_I got a lot to say _

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

I took out a magazine to read while the music played.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

I hummed.

_Crush _

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, Crush_

_(two, three, four)_

_Taped along_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, of us is counting on_

_That never happens_

_I quess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more that this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

As the music continued, my mom knocked at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. My mom was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with her hair down and her bangs falling slightly on her head that made her not look like a mom at all. I mean, what mom wears echo? She smiled.

"Come on. Don't forget it's time." I sighed.

"All right. Coming."

My mom had recently signed me up for those classes and today was my first day. I quickly put on a t-shirt, sweatpants, boots, and grabbed my jacket. My mom frowned.

"At least fix your hair."

I rolled my eyes and quickly put up a neat ponytail.

"Much better." And we took off.

Syaoran

After Sakura had left I had tried to clear my mind from what I had just learned by playling more video games with Eriol until we both knew the game from the back of our hands.

"Dude, let's take a break." He stated.

"Yeah." I sighed and nodded. We both got up and went for some drinks. Already in the kitchen with a coke was Mei-Ling.

"How did you find out?" she whispered.

"I hear her talking on the phone with her mom through your door." I murmured as I drank a Sprite. She sighed. Eriol groaned.

"Dude, Sakura can't know!" he added.

"She's not ready to tell you yet!" Mei-Ling yelled. I shook my head hard.

"Then when, huh?"

They were silent.

"That's what I thought." I started thinking then wondered, "Thought she never wanted to do it with Jake yet."

"Oh that? I thought Eriol told you and you were there." Mei-Ling stated. I sighed.

"There to fight but remember, thrown out the window."

"Oh right." Eriol murmured. "And I thought you were listening."

I glared at him and barked,

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Mei-Ling looked at her cellphone as it rang. The ringtone played. She looked at the text and smiled.

"Tomoyo sent a happy halloween text."

We stared blankly.

"That was a couple days ago!" We yelled. She shrugged and walked out.

"She's so weird." We said at the same time.

Mei-Ling

Sleepover time!! That's what I could have done tonight but…

"Busy." Texted Sakura.

"School night." Tomoyo texted.

I sighed and flapped down on my bed. That song by Paramore was still playling, making me smile. Suddenly my door opened.

"Knock much?" I asked.

"Naw." Syaoran sat on my bed and looked around the room.

"Girly compared to Sakura's."

My room was purple and black with butterflies compared to Sakura's red and black theme. My bed was a queen like hers and I had clothes laying out but unlike hers, I'm cleaner and have less stuff.

"I know." I sighed. Sakura and I were completely different yet we're best friends.

"So what do you want?" I asked as I got up.

"Do me a favor."

"Syaoran, I can't tell you anything about Sakura's life."

"Not that." He murmured.

"Then what?"

"Don't tell Sakura, but until I know that she doesn't like Jake, I'm going to date her."

My ears exploded from shock.

"Not her!" I groaned at him and shook my head.

"Don't tell but I can't guarantee something won't happen." He sighed. I only nodded mutely then asked,

"Can I tell Tomoyo?"

He hestitated then said,

"Yeah, but tell her to keep quiet."

I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

_Talk about weird. My cousin really has gone crazy with JEALOUSLY!!!_

* * *

SC-Yeah!!

Sakura- My mom's weird…

Jake- I was in here once!!

SC- Too bad…

Eriol and Mei-Ling- We got to talk! Finally!!

Tomoyo- Not me…

SC- Don't worry. You will soon.

Tomoyo- 'Kay.

RY- Oi…Anyway, review please. Until next time…


	12. PenPal Trouble

SC- Someone start it off…*yawn* Thank you to RY for proofreading.

Sakura- You're tired.

SC- **sleeping**

Jake- Um…What now?

Syaoran- CCS is owned by CLAMP but Jake is owned by SC.

RY- Another new character…

Sakura- Um…enjoy?

RY- Oh great…it's her. Also, this chapter is a crossover.

Pen Pen Trouble

School had been pretty awkward toward Syaoran and me. Ever since the party, he had avoided me completely and rumors said that he was going out with Jamie. I mean, why her?

"Sakura?" My mom called.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

My belly, unfortunately, had started getting bigger and rounder. My mom had told the principal, vice principal, and my teacher about my situation and they took it well. Actually, they were allowing me to take my classes on the computer!

I got up from my magazine infested bed and ran downstairs to my mom who had taken the day off to stay at home with me.

"Yeah?" I finally reached the kitchen.

Her hair was curled to perfection and she was wearing jeans and a tank top. Her eyes glistened when she walked toward me, there were times I thought she was my long awaited big sister!

"What are you doing up there? Breakfast's ready!"

The dining table was decorated with a finely bloomed cherry blossums and and it was a laced white cloth. On the table were hotcakes, eggs, orange juice, muffins of all kinds, crossiants, hot cocoa, and well you get the idea.

"Wow." I sighed and sat down. She walked and sat down next to me.

"Sorry about not seeing your friends." She sighed. I grabbed a crossiant and took a bite while pouring some hot cocoa in my cup.

It's ok. Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, and Eriol are coming over after school."

She raised her eyebrow after I muffled my answer.

"What about Syaoran?"

I almost choked on my crossiant.

"No." I answered.

"Oh, too bad."

After breakfast, I spent my time in my room on my laptop. My Penpal that I was assigned to on the first week of school replied back. So, I checked the e-mail.

To: Sakura

_From: Amu _(SC- That's right!! It's Amu!! RY- Sigh…)

Glad to see everything over there is going well. Right now, though Ikuto is annoying me, is going well too. I can't talk much but everything's good altogether. How's everyone? Did you have a good Halloween?

I sighed happily and clicked reply.

To: Amu

_From: Sakura_

_ Sorry to hear Ikuto is bothering you again. Everyone's doing great but not Syaoran. I had a great Halloween, so I hope you did, too._

I clicked "send".

Amu had pestered me before telling she wanted to visit me. According to everyone at school, they thought she was "cool and spicy". I laughed and told her I was more of the same thing in a way. I got up and flipped through my clothes for something to wear and decided on a checkered black-and-red pant, my purple sneakers, and a skull top with a hat.

"Much better." Taking a shower helped a lot then once I clomped, I sat down once again on my bed anf gabbed the laptop. (RY- What in the…Oh forget it…)

"Now, who's on?"

I smiled when Amu was on.

_HellaPunk_~ Hey Amu!

_Cool&Spicy_~ Hey! Ain't you at school today?

I smiled.

_HellaPunk_~ Naw.

_Cool&Spicy_~ Cool. Hey, I got your email. What's up with Syaoran?

I then told her everything that happened at the Halloween party a couple Fridays ago.

_Cool&Spicy_~ Wow. I'm sorry, Sakura.

_HellaPunk_~ It's ok. Now about Ikuto and the mini prince. Lol.

We spent well into the afternoon talking until I noticed that my friends were coming over and my hair was still a mess from the shower. We said good-bye to each other and logged off.i quickly straighten my self and brushed my puffy hair. I was on facebook when my friends walked in.

"Guys!" I ran up to them and hugged each one.

"Love the look." Squealed Mei-Ling.

"You forgot to dry your hair, didn't you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nice to see you smiling." Smiled Eriol.

Then all of them sat down on my bed when suddenly my laptop beeped.

"What's that?" they asked at the same time as I opened to see an email from Amu.

"It's my penpal."

An amused look appeared on their face.

"Thought you forgot about that."

"Nope." I shook my head. "My penpal is Amu Hinamori."

"Hey! Our penpals know each other!" they all said.

"Huh? How?"

"My penpal's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Murmured Mei-Ling.

"Mine's Tadase Hotori." Murmured Eriol.

"Yaya Yuiki." Said Tomoyo.

I couldn'y believe it. I began to read Amu's email.

To: Sakura

_From: Amu_

_ My family's visiting Tokyo, so I'll stop by yourplace tomorrow!!! Bye!_

My mouth droppped.

"Amu's coming tomorrow!!!"

They gasped.

"So is Yaya, Tadase, and Ikuto!!"

Just my luck, but it'll be fun, so what the hey. I quickly typed my address and sent it, then put my laptop away.

"Anything happen at school?"

………………

Most of the conversation was focused on Syaoran and Jamie then switched only once to Jake and then landed on me.

"So…" they began.

"What?" I replied. They pointed at my stomach.

"Oh, my next appointment's Sunday and my stomach's gotten a little bigger anf rounder."

They exchanged looks.

"But it's not that noticable, really."

Eriol coughed.

"Does Amu know?'

I smiled.

"Nope."

The mood went from dangerous to happy in a matter of minute. All the while, I couldn't wait to see Amu and her friends tomorrow.

The Next Day

I woke up the next morning and threw up. When I ran downstairs to tell my mom, she just smiled.

"That's part of being…you know."

I looked at her blankly.

"So we have mac and cheese with hot sauce?"

Her face grimaced before she made me some. She had to leave for work in awhile. As the day dragged on, I talked to Amu on Our Messenger since she was on.

_HellaPunk_~ Hey Amu

_Cool&Spicy_~ Oh! Hey, what's up?

_HellaPunk_~ Nun. You?

Cool&Spicy~ Packing. Hey, can I stay with you for a couple of weeks?

I looked at my screen in surprise.

_HellaPunk_~ Sure!!

_Cool&Spicy_~ Cool! G2g bye!

_HellaPunk_~ Bye!

I closed my laptop and muched on cold waffles and ice cream then an email came in.

I opened it to find…Amu?

To: Sakura

_From: Amu_

_ Hey, it's Ikuto. Mind if I stay with you with Amu? My penpal doesn't have anymore room at her place._

I considered it for awhile before replying,

To: Amu

_From:Sakura_

_ Sure, why not? But no bothering Amu and me!_

He replies seconds later before I could even logged off.

To: Sakura

_From: Amu_

_ Thanks. And I won't promise._

I jumped when the doorbell rang and I ran to open to find Amu standing there with smiling at me with her pink hair and honey-colored eyes. Like me, she had on checkered pants but they were black and hot pink and had a cross shirt with black sneakers and a hat. Her hair was curled too!! (RY- Oi…)

I smiled and hugged Amu but then blushed that unlike her I had not taken a shower. I led her to my room then excused myself. When I came out of the bathroom, my brown and red highlighted hair was curled after a quick water splash, a black hat, a techno shirt, and a checkered tutu-like skirt with sneakers.

"We're almost twins!!" she squealed. I smiled in agreement. Though, the only difference was her hair was pink and mine was brown. I sat down next to her and crossed me leg.

"How was the flight?"

"Great!" she laughed. I laughed along with her because we both kbew she was lying. Suddenly something moved in her bag.

"What. Was. That."

She immediataly picked up her nag and punched it.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

I knew it was something because I was a CardCaptor when I was little and that helped me see that she was hiding something big and unimaginative.

"O…kay." I "gave in".

We went downstairs for some snacks before I took her to her room.

"Wow. Big." She breathed.

"Yeah."

The room was a king-sized mattress, shaggy carpets, tall open window, a walk-in closet, queen-sized mirror, and so on. To put it in simple form, it was a room fit for a queen.

As she unpacked, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

I told her as I made my way down the stairs. When I opened the door, a tall teenage boy about my age but older, stood with his dark midnight blue hair and matching sapphire eyes, a violin case on his back, and bags in his habds. He was wearing a techno shirt and blue jeans. He was smiling.

"You're…?" I began.

"Ikuto. Nice to meet you, Sakura." He answered.

"C-come on in." I stuttered. He walked in.

"Amu and I are upstairs. Let me show you your room"

I had to drag him away from Amu's closed bedroom to his room next door. Just like her, he commented the room.

"Fit for a king."

"Y-yeah."

After that was said, I left and went back to find Amu in my room right across hers and Ikuto's.

"Hey~" she sang.

"Wow, you're happy. What's up?"

She led me to her room as a Paramore song played on the radio.

"I want to show you something."

When we reached her room, she grabbed her bag and took our four colored eggs, setting them down on the bed. I walked up to see them more. They were bright with a heart, spade, clover, and diamond, like playling cards.

"Come on out, guys." Amu cheered.

Suddenly the eggs burst opened and four small characters came out floatling in the air.

"Hello!!" the yelled.

"Who. Are. You." I asked.

"This is Ran," Amu said as she pointed at the pink heart person with a pink visor.

"And Miki," she moved on to the blue spade with a blue art hat.

"And Su," moving along to the green clover with a green and white headband.

"And last but not least, Dia." She pointed at the last one with two yellow diamond on her headband.

I kept quiet before asking,

"What are they?"

Suddenly Su came up giving me a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you, Su."

"You're welcome, desu."

Then the door burst opened and I threw a wad of magazine at the intruder for not knocking. Ikuto dodged and sat on the bed across me.

"They're Shugo Chara." He said.

"Would-be selves." Added Amu. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura had room here and my penpal didn't."

Then he quickly added,

I already promised not to bother you two. So relax, would yah?"

He smirked. I quickly changed the subject.

"So, like CardCaptors?"

I asked but immediately covered my mouth. _I said too much!!_

"What's that?" they asked at the same time.

"No, nothing." I sweatdropped.

"You know about Shugo Charas…" they pouted.

I was about to run when Ikuto grabbed my arm and hugged me in a tight embrace to make sure I wouldn't escape.

"F-fine!" I stuttered.

He let go of me. I took a deep breath before walking over to my drawer and taking out a key and cards.

"Cardcaptors capture and protect cards." I began. I released the key and grabbed the staff. They stared in awe as I took out the Sakura cards.

"These cards produce a power of their own." I explained.

"Show us how one works."

I sighed and took out the Mirror Card.

"Mirror!" I shouted as I tapped the card above the crest on the floor.. Ripples formed and out came an older version of me.

"W-Wow!!" they stuttered amazed. "Is that really you?"

They reached toward my "clone" who gave out a sigh.

"No, she's mostly used to do what I was doing or feeling. Sort of like a cone, but past-wise."

Out of nowhere, they stepped on my foot.

"Ow! Okay! I'm the real one!!" I yelled. Soon after a minute or two, my "clone" did the exact thing.

"okay, I think that's enough."

I tapped her forehead and she returned back into a card that soon flew to my hand. The staff turned back to a staff-like key and I placed them away in my drawer. When I came back, Ikuto had a little "thing" floating by his shoulder.

"You…have a Shugo Chara, too?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He pointed at the little guy. "He's Yoru."

I smiled.

"Aw, he's a cat!!" I squealed. Then he disappeared.

"Aw, where'd he go?"

Then I looked at Ikuto.

"Cat?"

"Don't. Wanna. Know. Why." He sighed. Yoru had Chara Nari with Ikuto. Amu and laughed. Then we started talking for awhile after Yoru came and Ikuto ruffling Yoru's hair.

All of a sudden, Amu stood up in realization

"What?"

I almost forgot." She turned to face me. "We're giong to attend the same school as you!!" she squealed.

I hit rock bottom.

Hard.

What am I going to do?!!

SC- Ok, I don't wanna write anymore.

RY- Lazy…Oh well, you still have to write the next chapter.

SC- Darn my laziness!

Jake- Don't forget your dumbness! **OW!!**

SC- SHUT. UP!

RY- Want to know why Jake yelled "OW!!", readers? Let's just say SC and Sakura punched his head…

Sakura- Don't make fun of your master!!

RY- For compensation, Jake, slap yourself while saying the honors to end this.

Jake- Why, you little…

RY- You can't say that to me…*looks away*

SC & Sakura- DO IT!

Jake- **slapping** Please comment please…

RY- Until next time…Although you didn't really have to do it, Jake…Oi…Oh well…

SC & Sakura- Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Jake- Ow…

RY- Until next time….


	13. Notice4

Sorry for not updatin gin awhile everyone!!!

I've been really caught up in other things and so i'm a little behind on the next chappie but don't worry you'll be able to find out what happenes Next with SxS i promise you there are more twists enough to make me you confused! lol but look out for the next chappie soon!!!!

-Lady Luck


	14. Complicated

LL: sup ya'll sorry about the delay!

RY: about time you wrote it

LL: yeah yeah

Jake: when do I show up?

LL and RY: you'll see (soon but not now) XD

Jake: great…

Saku: CCS is owned by CLAMP

Amuto: Shugo Chara is also owned by CLAMP

Jake: I'm owned by LL

LL: roll it!

RY: editing was done by me. Thank you.

For the next couple of weeks sakura acted as normal as she could around Amu and Ikuto. One morning she woke up when Amu appeared in her room yelling. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her.

"W-what?" she asked

Amu smiled back at her before replying

"Time for school Saku-chan"

Sakura looked at her alarm clock that read 5AM in red blinking letters. She yawned once again and turned back to look at the pink headed girl with drooping eyes

"I'm not going today"

She noticed amu look at her sadly and questionably just as Ikuto stuck his head in to see what was going on then leave once again.

"Why don't you go anyway?" she asked

Amu watched as sakura sat up in bed quickly in shock of not knowing how to answer that. The best thing to do was lie and say she had gotten sick and just couldn't go but another part of her wanted her to just suck it up and go to school despite her previous condition at the moment but she settled to just taking them to school for the day.

"No reason"

She quickly sprang up from the bed and ran past her toward the bathroom to take a shower and get ready she turned toward her to see her nodding and walking out of the room

"I'll drive you two today"

She offered and shut the bathroom door not waiting to see if amu had left and turned on the shower with a sigh. She really wanted to stay home that day not go where she wasn't ready to go yet.

SAKURA

When she emerged from the bathroom the first thing she was happy to notice was that amu had indeed left her room when she had gone to take the shower and no longer hovered around her room.

"That was close" she sighed

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her black skinny's, her TMNT shirt that did nothing to cover the now ever growing bulge on her stomach, green flats, and a green/black hat that she found the night before hidden in the deep corners of her large closet. After trying it on and then throwing on a sweatshirt to try and cover the bulge she ran into the bathroom to straighten her hair before running back downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Hurry up!"

She turned to see Ikuto already grabbing her car keys and pushing the pink haired amu out the door toward her car with a grin.

"Wait! You're so not driving my car!"

Sakura ran up to them locking the door behind them and stopped Ikuto from opening the drivers seat. They stared at each other for awhile as amu sat snickering at them at what she thought was too quiet to notice. He sighed and she pushed Ikuto to the back of her car before starting the car and driving the short 3 blocks to school. After a long drive in which Ikuto begged her to drive next time and her shaking her head no each time, they finally reached the school.

When the car came to a stop in her usual parking spot amu jumped out of the car and grabbed her stuff and ikuto's before quickly walking into the school get them a seat in their first period class while Ikuto lingered a little longer by her window.

"Here"

He took something from his pocket and gently placed it around her neck. She touched the cold object and gasped. A heart shaped necklace.

"But why give me something this wonderful?" she asked

Ikuto smirked and replied

"Just go sakura"

As he turned and walked away toward the school entrance she almost stayed when she noticed Jake approaching her. Not in the mood for him, or anything he had to say, she quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove her way back home to sleep and relax for awhile until she had to come pick those two up from the school which was something she did not look forward to.

JAKE

Taking his eyes off the freshman girl in front of him for a second he noticed sakura and her car parked in the usual space. He smiled which caused the girl in front of him to squeal and continue talking. What made him frown and walk away from her toward sakura was when one of the new freshmen she had arrived with handed her a necklace that she had taken easily from him. When she had left, he looked toward the freshman who walked into the building. They were going to have a little chat.

SAKURA

After parking she entered the house and walked upstairs to her room and shut the door loudly behind her then slumped onto the bed back faced and sighed exhausted. She slowly closed her eyes ready to surrender into a nice long nap when her cell phone started ringing the tone she had given Amu from Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.

_Rah rah ah ah ah_

_Roma roma ma_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_Want__ your __bad__ romance_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want you're everything as long as it's free_

_I-_

After the second ring she reached into her pocket and answered it with a loud sigh.

"H-hello"'

She mumbled half asleep

"SAKURA!"

Amu yelled into the phone. Noticing the panic in her voice she jumped up quickly but somewhat slowly from the bed

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

There were some muffled noises on the other side and someone yelling stand still

"Amu?"

She yelled into the phone

"Sakura get over here! Some guy's trying to beat up Ikuto"

I froze

"I'll be right there just hold on"

I paused

"Tell him to hold on too, as long as he can"

She agreed and I rushed downstairs to my car.

THE SCHOOL

When I reached the school I noticed a group or people running over to me that I noticed as Tomoyo, Mei-ling, and Amu.

"What's going on here?"

I yelled glancing behind them at Ikuto and, wait, huh? Jake?"

"I don't know"

Amu answered quickly

"Jake started following that other dude and before we knew it they were trying to punch each other" Mei-ling answered

"SAKURA!"

They yelled as I dashed across the parking lot toward the guys and stupidly stepped in front of Ikuto so that, instead, caught the punch directed at him.

"SAKURA!"

I fell to the floor and gasped before falling into the dark wall of unconsciousness.

LL: Sorry for the delay ya'll

I: about time you remembered

LL: sorry. School sucks

RY: next one?

LL: Heck yeah but I may need some ideas

RY: If you want to help send some ideas to LL

LL: Much appreciated

A: What happened everyone else?

? : What about us?


End file.
